1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug having a protection cover (structure) and, more particularly, an electrical plug having a protection cover (structure) that can electrically connect a plurality of conductive wires and be manufactured with a reduced production cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical plug used to electrically connect a plurality of conductive wire is suitable for connecting computer or telephone lines. The electrical plug includes a plug body 10a on a top of which a resilient element 11a is, mounted for positioning. A plurality of terminals 12a is movably mounted in a bottom of the plug body 10a in a manner to move in a lengthwise direction within a short distance. Between the tops of each terminal 12a and the body 10a is mounted a connector 13a having a plurality of square slots 14a for external communication. The opened sides of square slots 14a respectively correspond to the terminals 12a, so that the terminals 12a insert into the connector 13a through the square slots 14a. The connector 13a further has a plurality of grooves (not shown).
When a plurality of conductive wires 20a are to be connected to the plug, the conductive wires 20a are inserted into the grooves of the connector 13a from a rear side of the body 10a. The terminals 12 are inserted into the connector 13a through the square slots 14a to pierce the conductive wires 20a, and thereby electrically connect with the conductive wires 20a. 
In the above plug, the resilient element 11a protrudes from the body 10a and thus is likely to be damaged by, for example, bumping or bending, which may reduce the service life of the plug.